Please, Trust Me - A One Shot
by AyumiChan46
Summary: Gabriel was the only angel to care when Lucifer fell, losing not only Anthea, but a brother that he loved as well. What happens when Lucifer stops by Gabriel's work? Will Gabe be able to express how he feels, or will Lucifer be so caught up in the past that he's unable to stay and hear what Gabe has to say? ((I'm bad at Summaries. Please R&R!))


"Here's your Hazelnut coffee with extra whip. Thanks for stopping in and have a heavenly day." Gabriel's face beamed.

He waited until the customer had turned their back to him before letting the smile fade from his face. Recently, the archangel needed some time away from things to clear his head and to get a break from dealing with all the preparations Mike was making. Although, he felt bad as this meant that Raphael would have to pick up some of the slack, but Gabriel desperately needed the break. However, working as a barista at a coffee shop was easier to take on the duties of keeping slight tabs on what was happening as far as Lucifer was concerned.

He glanced up at the clock, 15 minutes left before the cafe closed up for the evening. As much as he loved customers, he appreciated the quiet moments. It was moments like this that his thoughts were his own and had absolutely nothing to do with anything. Often times however, his thoughts were filled with the days that seemed to be coming soon. Regardless of how many years had passed, these days seemed to directly mirror a nearly identical feeling to the one that had preceded when Lucifer and Anthea fell.

Absent-mindedly, he cursed under his breath; that same flashback hit him hard as he thumbed at the scar that ran across his lips. Sure, it had hurt knowing Anthea had pretty much chosen Felix over him and there were days that he had kicked himself for not stopping her in the process. However, he knew why she followed Felix and it was one that he loved her enough to let her go. What unsettled him most was the thought that maybe, maybe had he been able to read Lucifer sooner, he could have stopped what had happened. It wasn't like the green eyed angel hadn't tried to convince Lucifer from actually going through with being kicked out of Heaven; that's how he wound up with the scar in the first place. But to say that he didn't blame himself for not shutting up Michael for a minute to try and talk some sense into Lucifer never left him. As the go to person for mediating and stopping fights, that still hung tightly around his heart.

"Well, it's a shock to still see you here, Gabe. Did Michael not have enough for you to do upstairs?" The low voice startled him from his absentminded stare.

"Oh gosh! Sorry, I've had a bit of a rough day." Gabriel said without looking up, thinking it was perhaps Raphael for a moment before it hit him. No one called him Gabe, except for, "Lucifer?" His fingers fidgeted anxiously.

"The very same. You guys are still open right? I need to get an order for the brat at home. She's a hormonal meatbag right now." Lucifer combed a hand through his raven hair.

Gabriel let out an exasperated sigh. "Is it really necessary to call them 'meatbags?' I mean, I think they have _some_ endearing qualities."

Lucifer tilted his head back, rolling his eyes. "Gabe, I don't have time to get into this discussion right now. I just want to get back as soon as I can with her order because she'll make me sit through consoling her about her problems if I don't."

He gave a timid smile. "Okay, well then, what can I get for you, or rather, Natalie?"

"The Gnat wants a large caramel macchiato with an extra shot of espresso if you'd be willing to make it?" He grabbed a $20 bill from his pocket, presumably money that Natalie had given him.

"An extra shot of espresso? Does she also have finals coming up or something?" He grabbed a cup and began working away at the espresso machine.

Lucifer's head shot back up and deadpanned at Gabriel, "Look, as much as playing 20 questions is fun and all, I'd have a much better time having all my fingers chopped off one by one."

Gabriel smirked a bit and looked down at what he was doing. "So, it seems like you've been doing well."

"Yeah, about as well as the king of Hell can be bound to a teenage drama queen. Who, mind you, has made my life a living hell." Lucifer groaned out as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

Gabe looked up as a gentle smile crawled across his face. "Well it's not so bad, I mean, at least it's one of the better humans you've been contracted with. You've had some pretty bad short term ones in the past."

"Yeah, but at least with the other ones, they were over within a day or two. This has been going on well over 3 months now, Gabe!" His face was becoming agitated, mimicking the subtle tone inflection in his voice." And as much as I _love_ the sympathy I'm sure is under the surface of that smile, it does _nothing_ to change anything. We all know what's around that corner and nothing is going to stop that fact." Lucifer spat out, more bitter than day old coffee.

Lucifer glanced at Gabe as he walked over to the register, snapping a lid over the top of the cup. Something unreadable crossed across the archangel's face as his fingers nimbly tapped away at the screen. And as much as it brought Luce a small sense of satisfaction that he had managed to avoid that conversation, a part of him unraveled slightly at his own remark. "Ah- Gabe-"

"That'll be $6.07, Luce" Gabe cut short, his voice laced with an iciness which caught the taller of the two by surprise.

Luce handed the $20 bill to Gabe as he made change for the transaction. "Gabe, I-I didn't mean that."

"I'm sure you didn't." Again, he spoke curtly at the fallen angel in front of him as he let out a defiant sigh, his gaze piercing.

Luce studied Gabe's face, laced with a flat irritation, completely unlike how he often recalled the generally calm angel. His eyes glanced down, immediately noticing the scar over his lip. A twinge of pain hit his stomach as he distinctly recalled how he had been the one to cause the souvenir from years ago. Though it didn't make sense; Gabe could have healed it if he wanted to. "Hey, Gabe... Your scar. Why's that still there?" His voice more sincere.

Gabe's face flashed in disbelief, quickly masked by contempt "You've got some audacity asking a question like that. I don't know if you forgot, but someone left it there when I tried to stop both him and his brother from fighting to avoid this whole situation as it is now. I honestly didn't think that thousands of years would cause you to forget that fact. Glad to know how high I rank in terms of what _was_ important to you."

Luce slammed a fist down on the counter, lunging forward; his face inches from Gabe's own, seething. "Do you think I could honestly forget what I did to the one person that showed even the smallest amount of concern for me? Though, it was obviously a mistake to think otherwise if you're gonna be a major dick about it, _Gabriel!_"

Gabe's eyes widened in shock at the close proximity of their faces. A blush freckled his cheeks as he swallowed hard as Lucifer's golden eyes pierced deep into his own. "I-I'm not a dick, Luce. You really think I wanted any of that to happen?! I mean, for crying out loud! You should know just as well as anyone that I lost not only Anthea, but you too! It hurt Luce. And to be perfectly honest with you, it still hurts more than I care to admit that you're not there with us, as you should be. Dad damn it Luce, I tried to stop the fight!"

something stirred within the fallen angel as he heard Gabe's voice cracking, let alone the fact that he had heard his own brother pretty much swear at their dad. It was more than enough emotion than he had felt in ages and more than he could understand what to do with. Perhaps it explained why he leaned forward and softly pressed his lips to Gabe's.

Gabriel blinked fast, not quite sure if what he felt was indeed Luce's lips against his own. As much as he wanted to push him away, as much as he knew that Dad would never forgive him for it, he couldn't break away. Though part of him had to admit that he didn't quite want to. His hand reached over the counter and tangled themselves in the hair at the nape of Luce's neck as he returned the kiss eagerly.

However the kiss was not prolonged as Luce was the one to break away, his eyes snapping open as his whole face went red. "I-I should probably get back to the girl." The raven haired man took the drink out of Gabe's hand, quickly turning on his heel, bolting for the door.

"Luce, wait!"

The fallen's thoughts were about as steady as his limbs were trembling. Why in the hell did he say all of those things, what was he thinking when he called Gabe a dick? Or better yet, was he even thinking? He'd already hurt Gabe enough as it was, this was probably just adding insult to injury. The one brother he had left that actually cared, he had insulted and probably wouldn't want to have anything to do with him again. He only had to make it through the door and all these thoughts could be put behind him.

A fierce tug at the belt loop on Lucifer's pants stopped him as he was quickly spun around, "DAMN IT GABE, LET GO OF ME!"

"Please, will you jus-"

"GABE LET-" Tender lips cut him off as he felt arms embrace him.

Luce jerked his head back, "I said let go of me, damn it!" Luce struggled as he wasn't expecting Gabriel's grip to be as strong as it was. "Gabe I can't do this right now, I need to get out of here..."

"Why are you struggling so much against the one person who understands you the most?" Luce met Gabe's eyes, the green pools staring intensely. "Why won't you trust me right now? Why won't you trust yourself right now?"

Luce clenched his fist, breaking completely from the almost vice grip hold Gabe held him in. "Because I'm not strong enough to trust myself that I won't hurt you again. I know, okay. I fucking know that what I did was shitty. I pushed you away, I hurt you no less. And so empathize with me that the first time I run into you without anyone else around, and you smile at me with that same damn smile, those same kind eyes that I don't deserve..." Lucifer backed towards the door. "What I did years ago should have broken you. But instead, I'm the one with these damn pieces that I have no better idea what to do with than just reopen these old wounds and hurt you again."

Gabe shook his head softly matching his steps with Luce till they were both pushed against the frame of the door, Gabe's hand resting against Luce's chest soothingly. "I can deal with you having pushed me away once before. I can deal with whatever pain you need to leave in your wake. But please, just understand that I _cannot_ let you go again without you knowing that I still love you, Luce. I would give anything to show you that I still do. Please, trust me." His eyes pleaded, his voice barely a whisper, swallowing at the lump in his throat.

"Gabriel... Gabe." Lucifer cleared his throat. "I need you to know I haven't heard that L word in a really long time... And I'm baffled."

"Baffled by what exactly?" Gabe's expression softened slightly.

Lucifer let out a rough sigh. "If this were anyone else, be it Raph, Uriel, or, Dad forbid, Mike... I would have bolted straight out." Lucifer moved closer to Gabriel who's face wore a slight smile. "You said you'd give anything for me to trust you and show that you still... L-loved me, right? Well, here's your chance, Buttercup."

Gabe quickly did the lock on the front door and flipped the light switches off in the front as he led them back to the storage room. Gabe shut the door behind them. Neither wasted any time letting their hands roam and mouths explore one another's; kissing as if they were exchanging a very sacred prayer with unyielding urgency. Gabe pressed Luce against one of the storage shelves and kissed his way down the side of Luce's cheek, over his jaw, past his ear, along his neck, working his way lower. Lucifer looked down at Gabe who had dropped to his knees, smiling as he mouthed wetly at the bulge at the front of Luce's jeans. Though Lucifer was the king of temptation, he couldn't have been more tempted, feeling the Auburn beauty pulling his stiff erection out, to bypass this whole part and take him without any hesitation. However, he was curious to see what Gabe was capable of.

Gabriel looked up and let a sliver of a grin show through, licking over and clicking the barbell pierced tongue against his teeth as a pleasant reminder to Luce before taking him fully within his mouth. Lucifer's hips bucked at the sudden warmth as a hand steadied himself against Gabe's shoulder, gripping hard. A deep groan escaped his lips as Gabe worked his way hungrily with each stroke, his tongue drawing against the underside of his shaft, swirling around the tip as he drew out. Lucifer couldn't help but be beside himself in thought wondering where exactly it was the Archangel had learned to pray that way.

Perhaps it had been the fact that Luce hadn't really found time to indulge in his own needs with Natalie being around and supervising him so closely, but he inched closer far sooner than he had recalled his stamina allowing. He held firm Gabe's shoulder, "H-hey..." He could barely managed through ragged breaths.

A small trail of precum laced from the tip of Luce's throbbing cock to the bottom of Gabe's lip as he peered up with his eyes. "Hmmm?"

"I really appreciate the enthusiasm... But I think it's my turn to show you how much I love you..." Stating it unabashedly, a lopsided grin across his lips. "Though I gotta say," Gabe stood up smiling and Luce licked at the small trail of precum off his lips, "It was pretty nice enjoying the view from above again."

"Sorry, but I think it's my turn to reclaim that spot." Gabe quickly gave Luce a soft kiss on the lips, "Plus, I'm still not done showing you how much I love you." Luce cocked an eyebrow, this side of his brother completely intrigued and absolutely delighted the sinful part of himself.

"By all means, do continue..." Luce's voice came out as a low growl as Gabe positioned himself behind Luce.

Gabe tugged down firmly on the jeans that Luce was wearing, exposing his decently plump ass and he slapped it hard, eliciting a surprised yelp which subsided into a sweet coo as Gabe's hand massaged over the impact point to dull the pain. As he did so, his fingers teased against the submissive's lips and he responded accordingly as Luce took them in his mouth, sucking feverishly, matching the rhythm in which Gabe's hips were grinding against his.

"With a mouth that good, I should have had you return the favor, at least." Gabriel joked. A gasp escaped Luce's lips as Gabe teased his entrance, slowly prodding a finger in, followed by another. It wasn't much of a surprise that Gabe didn't need much time before Luce was ready. He quickly unzipped the front of his own pants, a sigh of relief at the lessened constriction.

As he pushed himself in, Gabe bit down on his lip hard, the pressure almost unbearable as Luce's hips bucked back taking him all. He thrust slowly at first, letting himself get used to the sensation of being wrapped in sinful warmth. Luce was steadied against the shelving unit and looked back, his face flushed and yellow eyes pleading with him. "Gabe, I'm not a virgin by any means, so as much as I truly enjoy this, will you just fuck me? The wait is growing unbearable." At the word, Gabe thrust back hard, wrapping an arm under Luce's stomach as his knees buckled slightly at the unexpected roughness.

It wasn't long until heavy breathing filled the room as the two bodies rocked against each other, taking no time for both to find a pacing that worked well enough for them which was evidenced by the way their hands grasped at each others. Gabe's moans were low and hoarse as Lucifer answered back in near silent whimper unable to do much except focus on the way Gabe brought his hand down around the freely hanging shaft.

"Ah- Ah Gabe... I- I don't think I c-can last much longer..." Luce rasped out as he could feel his muscles tensing up under Gabe's touch.

Gabe pressed his lips against the delicate area between Luce's shoulder blades, whispering low and commanding. "Then, come with me."

If there were ever a way to imprint the word love onto skin, surely Gabriel mastered the art as his lips pressed hard into Luce's back and fingers stroked firm against Luce; muscles tensing up as a jolt of pleasure cascaded over him. Lucifer replied with adoration through a low groan and deep cry as he hitched, tightening his grip on the hand that still held Gabe's, feeling the sweet release as sticky trails of cum streaked the floor. Both stood gasping and clutching onto the other tight before collapsing to the floor.

Luce combed a hand through Gabe's hair as emerald eyes fluttered open to meet his as they lay next to each other on the carpet. For once in a seemingly long while, a genuine warm smile crossed over the fallen's face. "I'd be lying if I said I didn't feel the love."

"Well," Gabe spoke hoarsely, "It wouldn't be a surprise if you did, considering you're pretty much the king of liars."

A tender hand rested against the back of Gabe's head, their foreheads pressed together. "If there's one thing you should believe, and I can't believe I'm actually saying this, but I love you too. Thanks for trying to save me... I still feel really shitty about the scar." Luce pulled Gabe to him, their lips locking tenderly.

"Well," A mischievous grin spread across Gabe's face. "It's still not the end, right? If you feel _that_ remorseful, you can always come over some time and ask properly to repent."


End file.
